poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of The Young Black Stallion
Pooh's Adventures of The Young Black Stallion is the first upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Black Stallion crossover film planned to be made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Dropbox in the near future. Plot The film follows the adventures of Shetan, a young black Arabian colt. After a band of robbers separates a young Arabian girl named Neera (Biana Tamini) from her father, she finds herself alone in the desert. Before too long, a mysterious black colt comes to her rescue. The two quickly form a special bond, and the horse returns Neera to her grandfather. Once Neera is back home, the stallion disappears. Neera greets her grandfather Ben Ishak (Richard Romanus) and her cousin Aden (Patrick Elyas) eagerly, but is disappointed and upset when she find out that her grandfather's horse breeding days are over. Ben Ishak informs Neera that because of the shootings in the desert, his fields are ruined, and he can no longer afford to keep any of his horses. He kept an old plow-horse, Abha, and set his most precious mare Jinah free. We find out later that Jinah was Shetan's mother. A year passes, but the black stallion does not return. Neera’s grandfather tells her that the horse was probably nothing more than a product of her imagination. But Neera knows better. She thinks the stallion is the lost horse of the desert, a legend born of the sands and sired by the night sky. Then, one night, the colt appears again. In an attempt to help her grandfather start a breeding farm again, Neera joins a grueling cross-country race against the finest horses of Arabia for a purse of the most exceptional Arabian mares. Shetan, the black stallion, is trained, and Neera rides him in the competition to restore her grandfather's money and respect. In the end, Neera wins, and Shetan is reunited with his mother. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Louis, Christopher Robin, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Horace Horsecollar, Pluto, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Fievel Mousekewitz, Tiger, Tony Toponi, Tanya Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, The Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, The Great Gonzo, Miss Piggy, Rowlf, Scooter, The Electric Mayhem, Rizzo the Rat, and Walter), Roger Rabbit, Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dragon, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Discord, and Starlight Glimmer guest star in this film. *The ironic reason why Aladdin and his friends guest star in this film is because both those characters and the Black himself are from Arabia. *This film will include the prequel short entitled The Sire (involving the romantic relationship between the Black's birth parents before the events of the prequel film) as an opening segment. Because of that, the short's end credits song entitled Born to Ride (performed by Biana Tamimi, who played Neera in the prequel film) will be the end credits song for this film followed by the Michael Jackson song Childhood (from Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home) as a reference to the Black's childhood memories. *The Winnie the Pooh series, The Jungle Book, The Emperor's New Groove, Pinocchio, The Lion King, Mulan, The Princess and the Frog, Mickey Mouse, Aladdin, some of The Muppets films, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, and The Young Black Stallion were all made by Disney. *''The Lion King'', the two Madagascar sequels, Beauty and the Beast, and The Young Black Stallion were released or re-released in IMAX theaters. *Both The Lion King and Who Framed Roger Rabbit were first released on DVD in 2003, the same year Pokémon 4Ever and It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie were released on home video, Piglet's Big Movie, Pokémon Heroes, and The Jungle Book 2 were released in theaters, and The Young Black Stallion was released in IMAX theaters. *''The Swan Princess'', The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Treasure, Aladdin, and An American Tail films were first released on DVD in 2004, the same year The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie was released in theaters, Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker and Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers were released directly to home video, and The Young Black Stallion was released on home video. *The storyline continues in Pooh's Adventures of The Black Stallion, Pooh's Adventures of The Black Stallion Returns, and Winnie the Pooh and The Adventures of the Black Stallion. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films, The Jungle Book 1 and 2, Pinocchio, The Lion King films, The Emperor's New Groove, Kronk's New Groove, The Swan Princess films, The Secret of NIMH 1 and 2, Mulan 1 and 2, the Pokémon films, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, the Madagascar films, The Princess and the Frog, the Mickey Mouse films, the Aladdin films, An American Tail films, The Muppets films, and Who Framed Roger Rabbit. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Daniel Esposito will make this film instead. *This is Daniel Esposito's first Winnie the Pooh crossover to guest star The Muppets. Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Race films Category:Adventure Films Category:Disney crossovers